


Don't Make Late Night Phone Calls

by FBIStimulant



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bottom Hotch, M/M, Morgan/Hotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FBIStimulant/pseuds/FBIStimulant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Rossi calls Aaron Hotchner on a late night to inquire about paperwork but hears something else and someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Make Late Night Phone Calls

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for not being here for nearly two months now (or has it been two months?). I've just been very busy with classes and figuring out where I'm moving in August that I just have been overwhelmed. But no worries, I'm back. I probably will still be slow with updating until May 1st, as I'll be free by then.
> 
> I also was depressed and out of it when I heard Morgan was leaving this season. Having loved this character for as long as I've watched this show, it felt like a good friend parting from me. I'm still emotional now but it's fueling me to write. I also have the next chapter of Cause I'm Yours nearly ready and I began a possibly 30 chapter story commemorating Morgan's 11+ years but in the perspective of Morgan/Hotch because my ship needs love. 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy this one piece I wrote. I actually started this in December but finished it today. I hope you all like it!

* * *

"Derek, move! My cell!" Hotch whispered harshly, hitting Morgan's  naked chest softly a couple of times, the thumping sounds audible to both of them. Morgan feigned that he was hurt by clutching his chest as Hotch reached out for his cell on the bedside table, paying him no mind. He wanted to answer the phone but there was a problem. 

Morgan was nestled comfortably in between Hotch's legs. Morgan was interrupted right before he began preparing Hotch, his fingers slick with lubricant, nearly probing the tight orifice. He stopped for the time being as Hotch gave him a glare before answering his phone. 

  
"Hotchner," he said into his cell. Morgan wiggled his eyebrow as he slid a hand down Hotch's waist, receiving a slap to the hand because of it and not a particularly soft one.

  
_"Hey Aaron. I'm just finishing up some papers for Strauss._ _Can't believe I'm working on it now but hey, our break starts tomorrow and I_ _don't want to worry about it when we get back."_  


  
It was David Rossi. And he was going on about paperwork. And then it hit Hotch. He had told Rossi he was going to stay in the office until eight but he actually left two hours early, Morgan threatening, lightheartedly, to fuck him right there on his desk if he decided over time was better than going home with him. He had circled around him before leaning against the desk, strong arms encasing his lover. Hotch held in all noises as Morgan nibbled and sucked at his neck. Groaning lowly, he had fallen under the trap and followed Morgan to his home in his own car not long after.

  
And now he had a pile of paperwork waiting for him once he got back to work after their one week break. Not to mention there'd be more added onto that stack.

  
Hotch gave Morgan another look before turning his attention to the phone and listening to what Rossi had to say as well as answering him along the way. He attempted to roll onto his side. He wanted to sit up and was trying to push Morgan out of the way but Morgan didn't budge.

  
"Move!" Hotch whispered. Morgan's response was to kiss the tip of his nose. His heart fluttered a bit but he really needed to get off the phone before Rossi could piece what was going on on the other line.

  
_"Aaron? What did you say?"_  


  
"Nothing. I sneezed." He kept trying to move Morgan, mouthing profanities at him but instead was grabbed by his sides and slid closer to the chiseled body of his lover. Hotch gasped lightly as he felt the electric spark between them when their bodies touched and the heavy weight of Morgan's erection on his.

  
_"Aaron, are you sick?"_  


  
Hotch was shaking his head, forgetting for a minute that Dave couldn't see him. "I'm fine!" He reassured him but he knew it was in vain.

  
Morgan was now kissing down his jaw before making his way to his neck, one of Hotch's erogenous spots. Hotch bit his lip to keep the sounds at bay as he listened to Rossi. He needed to hang up before it was too late. Rossi was an experienced profiler. He was probably coming up with thousands of scenarios in his head. 

  
_"Are you getting lucky tonight? I didn't mean to bother you. Didn't realize you went home,"_ Rossi snickered into the phone. He could hear the shuffling on the other end and figured the unit chief had finally taken his advice and went ahead and grabbed a date for the evening.

  
"No, I'm not. I'm -" Morgan nibbled his ear, one of Hotch's soft spots and he gasped lightly. Morgan had then used one of his hands to run up and down his lover's inner thigh, reveling in the fact that his legs were widening by the second, a state of near complete submission. His finger was slick with lube again but this time, prepping Hotch. He grinned as they slid in and out easily, Hotch clearly relaxing by the second.

  
Rossi cleared his throat, which brought Hotch back to the present issue.

  
_"Sounds more like_ _you are..."_ The older man trailed off. He clearly wasn't sure how to articulate it without really saying what he was thinking of.

  
"No, I've just caught a cold from Jack and fighting it off," he lied, biting his lip as he felt Morgan move down, tongue trailing down his cock until he felt the removal of Morgan's fingers and then a tongue probing his entrance.

  
_"Ah. I see. Well, see you in a week Hotch. Don't worry about it."_  


  
The phone had then fallen out of Hotch's hand as he began to let the sounds of pleasure escape him. The phone made a noticeable clatter onto the rug in the room, saving it from cracking but not stopping the two lovers from continuing. He moaned lowly and softly as Morgan ate him out. His thighs shook and his head was thrown back. His breathing deepened and small moans could be heard around the room.

  
"Derek, please.." He begged as Morgan moved to lube himself up.

  
Little did he know that Rossi had yet to end the call on his end, having been shocked when he heard a loud noise, wondering if Hotch had fallen. Instead, he had just heard his Unit Chief call out the name of his number two. 

  
His face flushed when he heard a rocking sound from the other line a few minutes later. He could hear the skin slapping against skin and the ever increasing sounds of the noises both Morgan and Hotch emitted, correlating with the intensified rocking sound of what presumably was a bed. It started to creak as well, the forceful movements giving way.

At that point, he decided it would be best to end the call and that's exactly what he did. He stared at his phone, wondering if he was dreaming with what he had just heard but there was no way he could have made that up in his mind. Morgan and Hotch having sex? Why would that even cross his mind? It had to be real.

When they were back in the Bureau a little over a week later, Rossi couldn't keep a straight face around the two agents. They gave him peculiar looks and he was tempted to hit them both over the head. They probably didn't notice that the phone call hadn't end yet during their...erotic escapades.

The sound of Hotch's needy moans came back to him every time the man spoke and he felt like he was going nuts. It led to him slightly hitting his pen on the round table during the briefing. Hotch had shot him another questionable look that he ignored. He even had to fight the urge to roll his eyes at that point. Oh did he learn his lesson, though. Late night phone calls to ANY ONE was banned from now on. Didn't matter if it was even his mother. 

When he finally decided to confront the two of them and get confirmation that he wasn't just hearing things that night, it was after they had closed a local case and everyone was heading home. Apparently, Hotch had used public transportation that morning because Jessica needed a car to get to work after her's broke down and he was fine with letting her use his, especially since she was going to pick up Jack from school as well.

"Want a ride?" Morgan asked him. Hotch nonchalantly shrugged, accepting the offer and hoping into the passenger seat. Everyone else didn't notice anything about the short exchange between the two except Rossi. The way Morgan took Hotch's go-bag to put into the trunk of the car with his own go-bag, to the way after Morgan settled into the driver's seat, that Hotch's hand moved closer to the radio, as if changing the station but most likely settling on the darker agent's right knee and then to the way they glanced at each other.

So when everyone drove out, Rossi got out of his car and was about to make his way to their vehicle before they had a chance to pull out, when he saw Morgan gently grab Hotch's chin, pulling him closer to him to kiss him softly.

He stopped dead in his tracks and watched the two lovers, forehead against forehead, smiling at each other like they were the only ones in the world. 

And then he realized that he already had a confirmation.

The smiles on their faces was enough. He didn't want to ruin that.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some comments! I would love to read your thoughts on this! Show Morgan/Hotch some love!


End file.
